


The Beginning

by Adraste2018



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraste2018/pseuds/Adraste2018
Summary: When Agent Todd went from protective services to a major crimes investigation team AFTER being forced to resign for gross misconduct.





	1. How it could of gone

**Author's Note:**

> While re-watching the 1st season, I had to wonder exactly how she was accepted to NCIS and why she was kept.
> 
> This "story" will be a series of scenes that cover Kate's time with MCRT.

post "Yankee White"

Director Morrow hung up the phone and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to what he had to do next, but when the Secretary of the Navy gave you an order, you had no choice but to obey. Especially when that order comes from his boss.

Pressing the button for the intercom "Cheryl, please have Agent Gibbs come up. Thank you."

He wasn't looking forward to this.

~ ~ 

Special Agent Tony Dinozzo just blinked at Gibbs.

"What?"

"You heard me Dinozzo, we're getting a new team member. It came down from the top.". Gibbs growled. He may have been amused by Agent Todd occasionally, but that was besides the point. He hated being forced into anything.

"Ok, but what the hell Gibbs? She's not an investigator, why is she being put Major Crimes?"

"Because somehow she has the pull."

"She had to resign over misconduct!"

Gibbs just grunted. He was not happy.

Tony sighed. He knew there wasn't anything Gibbs could do, otherwise this discussion wouldn't even be happening.

"When does she start," he asked resignedly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post case....action?

They were in between cases at the moment and Tony had finished as much of his reports as he could until, until he received Probationary Agent Todd’s reports. So Tony decided to catch up with fellow agent Chris Pacci.

Agent Todd watched Dinozzo socializing instead of working. It was Friday and they had reports to do.

“Why doesn’t he have to do his work? She grumbled under her breath.

Not quietly enough though.

“Problem Kate?” Gibbs growled. It was the first week and she had done nothing but complain about doing tasks that all probies have to do.

“Dinozzo’s goofing off AGAIN instead of working Gibbs. I don’t understand how he is still working here, he’s never working.” Kate couldn’t help herself. The man-child never seemed to be working for very long.

Gibbs eyes flicked towards his screen, minimizing his open window and switched to the reporting system.

“Dinozzo!” he called out, seeing Kate smirk out the corner of his eye.

“Yeah Boss?”

“Reports!”

“Just waiting on the corrections from Kate to finalize Boss.”

Gibbs eyes shifted towards Kate.

”Finish your reports Kate,” was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post immortals  
Tony Processes

Post Immortals

Tony sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen. They’d come really close to being blown up on this case. The damage to the ship was extensive. The only positive was there wasn’t any additional casualties.

He was typing up his closing reports. Even though he wasn’t Kate’s training office, he liked to note areas of improvement in his reports for Gibbs. The man was the one that told Kate that she only had to listen to him, so Tony was taking that at face value and had notated it in his reports. Any training issues regarding Agent Todd were to go to L.J. Gibbs per his own orders.

‘Probationary Agent Todd needs to develop an open mind, which includes being able to change it. In this instance after speaking with the victims mother and learning the family was catholic. She was adamant that it couldn’t have been a suicide. She hadn’t investigated to determine if the Seaman MacDonald was depressed, if he was a devout Catholic or learn anything before making up her mind and not listening to anyone else’s opinion. Seaman MacDonald willingly jumped off the boat.

‘Side Note - Why was a probationary agent interviewing anyone alone? 

‘In addendum Probationary Todd reviewed the journal to profile MacDonald. Upon reviewing Agent Todd’s CV, I was unable to locate her degree or certification training in Criminal Profiling. There are no previous job positions as a profiler, there is no psychology degree nor any certifications pertaining to developing the necessary skills and experience to be a profile. Without these, should she be allowed to portray herself as a profiler, or are there any legal ramifications?’

Tony finished up his case report and submitted it.

Guess he’ll find out if the boss actually bothers to read them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left for Dead

Chapter 4

Post Left for Dead

She’d done it again.

They were almost blown up...again.

Because Caitlin Fuckin’ Todd couldn’t profile her way out of a bag.

Why the hell had Gibbs let her take the unknown home with her. Why wasn't she put into Protective Custody at the office. They had no way of knowing that she HADN'T planted a bomb somewhere.

Tony had no idea how to word his closing reports for this one.

“Subject Suzanne McNeil did not plant a bomb on a Navy ship, McNeil was responsible for the death of Walter Richter and using experimental explosives to kill Stephen Bauer, herself and damage a large portion of the building.

Training Notes for Probationary Agent Todd:  
\- Do not take home subject of investigation  
\- Do not get attached to the subject of investigation, especially when it is unknown if they are the victim or perpetrator.  
\- Kind eyes will get you killed. Agent Todd needs to learn distance. Too much empathy is dangerous  
Agent Todd needs to learn to suspend personal feelings and beliefs that are not backed up by evidence. This is the second time that Agent Todd has projected her own religious beliefs onto the case. McNeil remembered praying in a church, therefore Agent Todd believed she couldn’t be dangerous.

Tony closed out of the reporting system after printing off some hard copies to distribute.


End file.
